Red, White, & Boom!
by highvoltagekat
Summary: John & Brian try to relax on the Forth of July. Atleast, until Adam comes over. Warning:Slash!


Red, White, & Boom!

A/N:Since its the 4th of July and all I wanted to celebrate it with our nation's greatest gift...Slash!

Disclaimer:I do not own anything/anyone related to the WWE or anything else named. I only own the plot and, actually, nothing else!

Pairing:John Cena/Brian Kendrick

- - -

_Boom!!_

Fireworks lit up the night sky in John Cena's backyard. Some shooting red sparks, some green, some pink. But if there was one kind of spark it did shoot, it was red, white, & blue ones. Seeing as how it was July 4th, everyone was going to be shooting off rockets, lighting sparklers, and hitting other people with fire cracker. There were even some smoke bombs going off in the neighbors yard.

John's arm was wrapped around the waist of his smaller lover, Brian Kendrick, who was in awe of the, as he called them, "prettiful rainbow sparklies!" It's not like he's never seen them before, it's just that he's never seen so many! They were everywhere!

"Wow Johny, there sure is alot of fireworks here in Florida! We never got this many in Washington!" John nodded. He was glad Brian was enjoying himself. He loved to see the younger man smile.

All of a sudden, there was a large cracking sound in from of the duo. Brian practically jumped out of his skin and John almost fell off the chair. They looked around for the cause, only to find Adam Copeland standing across the yard holding a big bag of fire crackers, sparklers, smoke bombs and other assortments of fireworks.

"Wazzup fairies? Havin' a gay ole time, I see." He walked towards them with a few more fire crackers in hand.

John scowled at the Canadian,"What the Hell do you want, Copeland? Can't we be free of you for one day?"

Brian nodded,"Doesn't Canada have a separate Forth of July? Just go shoot fireworks off then and not now! We're tryin' to relax!"

Adam through a cracker at Brian, hitting him on the arm. He laughed at the other man's pain.

"Get outta here, Copeland!" Cena snapped, pulling his lover closer to him and examining his arm. Adam was always over just to annoy them. Couldn't he just annoy Jay or Chris or some one other than them?

"Well sorry for trying to lighten your day! I guess I'll just leave these her then!" The Canadian placed the bag of fireworks on the ground and headed down the street. When he disappeared around the corner, John got up and examined the bag. He was expecting a rat to pop out or something to explode, but nothing happened.

"Hey Bri-Bri, whatcha say we shoot off some fireworks? It might be fun." John walked back over to Brian and let him peek inside the bag. His eyes widened at the wide assortment.

"Johny! There are so many fireworks in here! Of course I'll shoot some off!" Brian grabbed out some of the sparklers and pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"Be careful!" John warned, sitting down on the chair. He saw Brian nod and flick on the lighter.

The light from the sparklers were contrasted on the night sky. The one in Brian right hand was neon pink, while the one in his left was a goldish color.

Brian twirled around with them, spelling his name and making shapes in the air. He even made some wrestler's symbols, like the Hardy Boys'.

When John was sure Brian was ok with the sparklers, he turned his attention else where. The newly married couple across the street were sitting on top of their garage watching the stars, though they were hard to see through all the sparks, some teenage boys were lighting off smoke bombs and scaring their girlfriends by jumping out of the smoke and screaming "Boo!"

Suddenly, there was a scream from Brian's direction. The West Newbury native turned towards his lover, only to fine him clenching his arm in pain. The sparklers lay on the side walk, still shooting sparks.

John rushed over to his lovers, stepping on the sparklers to put them out,"Bri-Bri! What happened?!"

Brian's eyes were wet with tears as he removed his hand from his arm, revealing little burn marks scattered on his forearm, most likely from the sparks. John pulled Brian into a warm embrace and rubbed his back,"Shhhh, Bri-Bri. It's ok, I'm here. Don't cry."

John lifted Brian into his arms and carried him towards the door, watching out for his arm,"Don't worry Brian, we'll put some cool water on those burns and let you sleep it off. It'll all be fine in the morning, just you wait."

From around the corner, Adam watched the events occur. He laughed and tried to sound like a Trix commercial,"Silly fairies, fireworks are for men!"

- - -

Me:Welp, I think we all learned an important lesson today!

Adam:Don't give Brian Kendrick sparklers?

Me:No! It's that Adam can't sound like a Trix commercial to save his life! Now, adios, me amigos!!


End file.
